Possession
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: Sam gets possessed, Dean and him end up having sex, there is Wincest and Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Dean hadn't seen Sam for days and quite frankly he was a little worried about his brother. It wasn't like Sam to disappear on his brother like this. Dean had pulled over to the side of the road and was calling Ellen, asking her if she'd heard from Sam. When his call waiting beeps he looked down and saw Sammy's name on the phone. His brother was babbling shit in his ear, shit he really didn't understand. "Where are you Sam?" Dean asked him. "Stay put, I'll be right there."

Dean had always had feelings for his brother, feelings he knew one shouldn't have about their siblings. Sammy had been his world ever since his dad put him in his arms and told him to run all those years ago. So, it was natural for Dean to feel this way except he really didn't think it was. Dean had his share of flings over the years with a lot of different women but nothing really made him forget about Sammy, and definitely not anyone.

Sam was sitting on the bed when Dean finally got there and was knocking on the door. Sam couldn't make himself get up to answer it. Dean opened the door after knocking a couple times and walked in looking at his younger brother. He looked down at the others hands and sees blood on them, "Sammy are you hurt?" He asks him with concern clearly written all over his face. Dean walked over to him then, noticing all the blood on Sammy's shirt. "Sam, oh fuck Sam." Dean says. "It's not my blood" Sam says to him." "Where have you been, Sammy?" Dean asked him, looking down at his hands, seeing the blood on them. "I don't know, Dean." Sam says, obviously shaken up. "Sam, you've been missing for 6 days. I had no idea where you were." Dean says brokenly to his brother. "I don't know where I've been either." Sam says. "Okay well, we'll just back track and see what we can come up with. What's the last thing you can remember?" He asked him. "That hotel room in Texas 6 days ago," Sam says. "That's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked him. "Yep that's it." Sam replied.

Dean walked over the window and looked outside and notices blood on the window sill. "Sammy, come here." Dean says to his brother. "Blood," Sam says. They walk outside and are walking around when they get to storage spaces and Sam tells Dean to try that one. Dean looks at him. "It's just a feeling I have." Sam says. Dean walks over to it and looks at the lock and Sam feels in his pocket and finds the key. "Dean here," Sam says. Dean takes the key and unlocks the storage unit and there's an ugly car in here. "Really you stole this piece of shit?" Dean asks Sam. "I don't, uh, I don't know." Sam offered. Dean opens the car and they look inside, Sam takes searching the front seats while Dean looks in the back. "Sam look," Dean says holding up a bloody knife. Sam's face is a mixture of shock and disgust. Did he kill someone with that knife he's wondering? Has he become the monster his dad told Dean he might have to kill? Sam finds a receipt in the front seat to a nearby liquor store.

They get into the Impala and drive a couple towns over. Dean pulls up the liquor store and looks at the receipt, vodka and cigarettes, really Sam? The brothers get out and walk into the liquor store, the clerk is clearly freaked out by Sam and tells him to get out before he calls the cops. Dean tells Sam to go wait in the car but he argues and Dean has to tell him more forcibly for him to go get in the damn car. Sam walks outside and Dean asks the clerk what happened. He says Sam came in drunk and went and started drinking a 40 oz. and stole some cigarettes. The clerk doesn't tell Dean anything so Dean pays the man and finds out Sam drove north.

Dean points the car in the direction that Sam went in yesterday. "So what the hell is going on with you Sam? Drinking, smoking, throwing bottles at people, that sounds like me more then you." Dean starts. Sam just looks at him. "Wait, turn down this road." Sam says, Dean looks over at him with a confused look." I don't know, I just have a feeling." Dean turns down the road and they pull up to a house and Sam quickly gets out, leaving Dean to follow after him. "You think we should knock?" Dean asks. "Yeah sure," Sam says, walking around and seeing an alarm system that's been cut. Dean walks over the window which is broken. "You'd think this place would have an alarm." Sam mentioned. "Yeah you'd think so." Dean replies. They go in the house and it's completely destroyed. Papers everywhere, books all over the place, broken dishes, and unmistakable blood. Dean walks into the back room and a man is on the floor. He pokes at him to see if he's dead and when he couldn't tell turns him over and sees his neck is slit. "I did this." Sam says, quietly. "Well let's see if you did or not." Dean says looking up at the security camera. Dean can't believe his brother would do something like this. They go through the security footage and watch Sam beat the shit out of the man before slicing his throat with a knife. Dean still can't believe it was Sammy, not his Sammy, he couldn't do this. His brother is sitting there in shock after the video plays and Dean is trying to clean up and cover their tracks. "I did that, I broke in and killed a man in cold blood." Sam repeats emptily. "I'm sure you had a reason." Dean says. They get out of there and head back to the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon was inside Sam, had been for 6 days. It was nice being in his body, it was a nice meat suit that had been acquired. The demon was having all kinds of fun, it made Sam kill a hunter and not only made his meat suit do it. But the demon also made him watch him slicing the hunter's throat and the whole time Sam was screaming inside 'no don't do it'. But the demon did anyways. The being was going to kill as many hunters as it could. It had plans, and it wanted to see if it could make Dean break and make him hurt his brother. So far Dean had no idea Sam was even possessed and the demon planned to keep it that way for a while. The demon thought it was time to have a little fun with Dean though. See what Dean really thought of his brother.

Dean and Sam walked back into the hotel room and Dean was exhausted it'd been a long 6 fucking days of looking for Sam, right now he just wanted a shower and some sleep. The older Winchester walked into the bathroom and stripped, took his shower, and came out in just a towel. _Now this could be fun _the demon thought. Sam looked over at his brother and licked his lips as he watched the water drops fall from his hair onto his chest. Dean was fucking hot; there was no doubt about that. With his damn nice chest and then his bowlegs and his ass, now that was a nice sight as well. Sam walked over to his brother and got up into his personal space, and Dean should have figured out something was wrong right there but he didn't.

"Sam, personal space here man." Dean mumbles. "Don't care about personal space today, Dean." Sam replies back to him. He leans forward and kisses his brother on the mouth. Dean just stands there shocked for a minute, _what the hell is Sam doing_. But Dean's wanted this for so long and easily represses the question; he starts to kiss his brother back. Dean opens Sam's mouth and then slides his tongue inside to play with the others. Dean moans against his brother's mouth and pulls away quickly. "Sammy what are you doing?" Dean asks him. "What I've wanted to do all along." The demon under Sam's skin replies. And that's good enough for Dean, he kisses down Sam's neck, licking, sucking, and biting over the flesh. "Want you to fuck me Dean." The demon says. "Uh, yeah Sammy, fuck yeah." Dean growls out against his neck.

Dean pulls Sammy's shirt off throwing it on the floor he kisses down his neck to his pulse point and sucks on it softly. The demon is making Sam moan and writhe in pleasure but on the inside Sam is screaming, '_No don't do this Dean I'm your brother'_**. **Dean kisses his way to Sam's collarbone and sucks on it, leaving a mark. He kisses his way down Sam's chest flicking his tongue over his nipple and pinching the other one with his fingers. "Oh god Dean," the other moans out. Dean kisses his way to the others nipple and pays it the same attention he did with the first, leaving Sam arching up into his touch. He keeps kissing his way down Sammy's chest, over his abs, and then to his stomach; he flicks his tongue in his navel and licks a stripe across the top of his jeans.

He looks up at Sam as if asking permission and Sam is trying to fight for control, to tell his brother to stop this, that they're brothers, but he can't gain control. The demon nods Sam's head yes and Dean undoes his brothers pants, pulling them off him. Dean mouths at the fabric of Sam's boxers, mouthing his cock through the boxers. Sam moans loudly as the wetness from Dean's tongue slides over his cock. The demon slides Sam's hands through Dean's hair and moans, yanking on Dean's hair and making him look up at him. "Suck my cock, Dean." The demon says. Dean is okay with that, he's given head before and pretended it was Sam's cock. He pulls the boxers off and throws them to the floor. He always knew Sam had to be big underneath his jeans but fuck, he was _huge_. Dean wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and stroked up and down a couple times. Sam moaned at the feeling of Dean's hand around his cock. Dean flicked his tongue in the slit of Sammy's cockhead swirling his tongue around and collecting the precum. Sam tightened his hold in Dean's hair yanking it almost too hard. "Oh you like it rough, huh Sammy?" Dean asked him before sliding his mouth over the head of his cock taking him in as far as he could. He stroked the base while he sucked and licked on Sam's cock. Sam moaned and Dean held his hips down with his hand because he didn't want to be choked by the length. He started bobbing his head up and down on his cock and hummed around the flesh in his mouth. "Fuck Dean, your mouth feels good around my cock." Sam moaned out. Dean bobbed his head and reached his hand down playing with Sam's ball sack, stroking over them slowly. Dean pulled off Sam's cock and looked at his brother. "God Sam, you look so hot with your eyes all lust blown." Dean says climbing back up him and kissing him deeply tangling his tongue with his brothers.

Dean gets off the bed and gets out of his clothes rather quickly walking over to his bag he grabs his lube and walks back to the bed. "You sure about this Sammy?" Dean asks him. "Yeah Dean, I'm sure. Just do it." Sam says. Dean climbs back in between Sam's legs and opens the bottle of lube up, he coats his fingers with the cool slickness before teasing Sam's entrance with a finger. "Don't fucking tease Dean." Sam growls out. Dean pushes his finger all the way inside and groans at the feeling of Sam's ass sucking his finger. He starts to push his digit in and out slowly but soon starts a faster pace. He adds another finger after a few minutes and begins scissoring Sam open. His baby brother is moaning and fucking back on Dean's fingers like his life depended on it. "I've done this before Dean don't have to be gentle." Sam says, and it wasn't a lie, Sam had experimented in college but it had been a long time since he had done anything with another man. Dean added another finger and Sam fucked back on all three of them wildly. "I'm ready Dean, fuck me god dammit." He growled out at his brother.

Dean lubed up his cock and lined it up to Sam's entrance and pushed in, in one thrust bottoming out inside Sam. He waited so Sammy could adjust to his size and then he started moving, he started pounding into his brother in earnest; he's been wanting this for so long and now that he can have it he can't hold back and he doesn't want to. Sam's moaning and fucking back on Dean as he thrusts into him hard and fast, a pace Sam likes. Or should it be said, a pace the demon in Sam likes. Dean reaches down and grabs Sam's cock and starts fisting it in time with his thrusts. "Dean, fuckfuckfuck." Sam chants out as older brother fucks him. Dean changes the angle, putting Sam's legs on his shoulders now thrusting into him and hitting his prostate every time. Sam's moans are filling the room right along with Dean's and it's not long before Sam is tightening around Dean's cock and cum is spilling between them. Dean thrusts a couple more times before he cums hard inside him brother. And that is just fucked up in itself Sam thinks while the demon has control. Dean presses his forehead against his brothers and tries to catch his breath. He just fucked his brother, he can't believe it. Dean pulls out of Sam carefully not wanting to hurt him and lies down beside him.  
They lie there for a few minute and Sam gets up and goes into the bathroom and Dean hears the shower turn on and gets up and puts some sweats on. Sam comes back once he's dressed. "Dean I killed that guy."

Sam says to him. "You promised dad and you promised me the other night, you'd kill me when this happened." Sam says, handing his brother a gun. "Sam, no we'll find a way to fix this." Dean says. "How many people do I have to kill before you'll kill me Dean?" Sam asks him. He places the weapon in Dean's hand, the other looking down at it, "You know I've tried so hard to keep you safe." Sam replies "I know." Dean looks up at Sam and shakes his head. "I can't, I'd rather die." He says and throws the gun on the bed, and walks to the other side of the room. The demon takes control of Sam again "No, you'll live." It says as it picks up the gun. "You'll live to regret this." It says before hitting Dean in the temple with the gun and walking out the hotel room door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean comes to when he hears banging on the door; he gets up slowly looking around. "Fuck." He says, rubbing the back of his head. Sammy cold cocked him. Dean wondered again what the fuck was up with his brother. He paid the office clerk at the hotel to let him use his computer and he traced Sam's GPS to a town in Minnesota. He drove there and got there right in time to see Sam holding Jo hostage, and by now he knows that's not his brother in there anymore. He has a flask of holy water in his pocket all ready to go. Dean walks into the bar and Sam has a knife to Jo's throat and Dean runs over to him and throws the flask of holy water on him. The demon inside of his brother growls and twists and Dean knew that wasn't his brother, he knew his brother wasn't capable of killing that hunter in cold blood. Sam jumps out the window and Dean runs after him yelling at Jo to stay there. Dean goes after his brother and Sam shoots him, he falls into the water and Jo finds him and patches him up. 'How did you know that wasn't Sam?" Jo asks Dean as she patches up his arm; Dean doesn't answer instead thanking her and getting on his way. He knows where Sam is going next and he has to get there, he's going to go kill Bobby Singer. Well, not him, because that's not Sam that's some demon inside him. Dean calls Bobby on the road but he gets no answer because Sam's cut the phone lines.

Sam puts on his best smile and knocks on the door. "Hey Bobby," Sam says. "Hey boy, how are you doing?" Bobby asks him. "I'm uh, good." Sam says, with a smile. "Where's your brother?" Bobby asks Sam. "Oh you know Dean, holed up in a hotel with a pretty girl." Sam offers easily. Bobby hands Sam a beer and has a sip of his own. Sam takes a sip of his beer and spits it out, his demon self-steaming. "Don't con a con man." Bobby says, before knocking Sam out and tying him to a chair. Dean shows up while Sam is still tied and unconscious, and he looks at Bobby. "Did he hurt you?" Dean asks the older hunter. "Nope I knew it wasn't him, he didn't act like Sam." Bobby says. "Yeah I wish I would have seen that sooner." Dean says, thinking back to what he did with the possessed version of his brother and frowning.

Dean smacked Sam in the face, "Hey." He said to the demon. The being in Sam's body looks up and sees the devil's trap painted above his head. "Dean, back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you isn't it?" Sam snarks. "Like a cockroach." Sam adds quickly. "How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Dean asks the demon riding his brother. "Careful now, you wouldn't want to bruise Sammy now would you? " The demon snarks back at Dean. "Don't' worry, this isn't going to hurt Sam much, you on the other hand." Dean says before throwing a pail of holy water at Sam and making the demon scream. "Feel like talking now?" Dean asks the demon. "Sam's still my meat suit I'll make him bite off his own tongue." The other says. "No you won't because you won't be in him that long." Dean says, as Bobby starts to recite the Latin they all know so well. Sam's writhing in the chair and screaming as Bobby keeps reciting. "Whatever master plan you bitch boys have you aren't getting Sam, he's mine." Dean says to the demon, as Bobby keeps reading. But nothing is really happening and they look down at Sam's arm and see the demon has put a binding symbol on him; they can't exorcise the demon out of Sam. Sam gets free and starts to beat the shit out of Dean punching him in the face, over and over again. Bobby finally comes to and grabs a hot poker severing the binding symbol and causing the demon to flee from Sam's body. Glad that it's finally over they thank Bobby and before they go Bobby gives them some charms to fight off possession. "Thanks for everything Bobby." Sam says. "You're welcome. You boys need to be careful." He says. They say they will and they leave to get on the road. Dean drives them to a hotel where they stop for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Dean and Sam go inside the hotel room and Dean has no idea how to act around his brother now. _Does he remember what happened with them? Does he care?_ Dean has all these questions running through his mind when really all he wants to do is sleep for a week.

"You know I remember things from when I was possessed." Sam says. "Oh yeah, uh what kinda things?" Dean asks his brother. "I remember killing that man, I saw the light go out of his eyes, I remember torturing Jo." Sam says, quietly looking away. "You were just going to let me hurt her Dean." Sam says, with a frown. "I knew it wasn't you Sammy, I wasn't going to kill you. I'm never going to kill you." Dean says, running a hand through his hair. "Dean, I remember what we did. Why. I don't.. Why would you do that? We're fucking brothers." Sam says, frowning at his brother, he's a bit disgusted right now. "I'm sorry Sam." Dean says quietly before leaving the room to go in the bathroom. He shuts the door and leans against it, trying to breathe. He knew it was going to be bad when Sam figured it out but he had some sort of hope that Sam would be okay with what they did. Dean stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower, he got inside and leaned against the wall groaning as the water slid over his body; he'd been up way too much in the last six days with his brother being missing and everything. Dean finished his shower and got dressed into his sweats; he was going to sleep in and right now was on auto pilot as he left the bathroom. He walked out to the room and got into his bed, he laid facing the wall, Sam and himself not saying another word to each other. Dean sighed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. He heard Sam get up and go into the shower and he curled in on himself. He'd ruined everything with his brother in under an hour, everything they ever were, just because he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Dean heard Sam get out of the shower and sighed, trying to fall asleep but having a lot of trouble doing it. He finally drifted off when the clock said four a.m. and was back awake at eight. He frowned and rubbed his hands over his gritty eyes. Looking over at Sam's bed he noticed it was empty. "Fuck." Dean growled out, getting out of bed and stalking to the bathroom. He took a piss and got dressed and looked around for his keys, seeing they were missing. If Sammy took his car again he was going to kick his brother's ass. He heard the Impala as it pulled into the parking lot. "I couldn't sleep." Sam says as he comes back with coffee and doughnuts. "Oh okay." Dean says. "Can you find us a case Sammy; I think we need a job." Dean says, looking over at his brother who won't even look at him anymore. "Sure Dean." Sam says, firing up his laptop.

Dean sits across the room and then Sam is telling him he found a case in Pennsylvania, a haunting. Dean gets up and walks over looking at the screen over Sam's shoulder and now just being near his brother was hurting him. He clears his throat and looks down at the screen, trying to ignore the fact of how good his little brother smelled. Sam tenses up and Dean moves away from him mumbling a quiet apology. He walks back and sits on the bed, "Just tell me the case Sammy." Dean says. Sam does, it's a haunting and should be pretty straight forward. Dean tells Sam they'll leave within the hour and he sits down, having some coffee and a doughnut the heavily silence eating up the room. Dean finishes and packs up everything, making sure everything is ready to go. He packs up the car and then takes the room key back while Sam gets into the car. He gets into the impala, starting her up and while he loves his car, right now he'd rather be anywhere but in it trapped with Sam for several hours for the trip to Pennsylvania. He pulls into the parking lot of a gas station and gets gas before they get on their way. He walks inside while the gas pumps and grabs some snacks he gets some soda for him since he's only slept 4 hours last night and he's got a long drive to do. Then he grabs Sam some water and peach rings he knows that's what his brother likes. He gets back to the car after paying for everything and gets in handing Sam his water and peach rings, and for just a moment Sam smiles before it's covered up again. "Thanks." He says quietly before looking out the window. This is going to be a long ass trip Dean thinks before turning on the radio to a classic rock station and blasting it. He starts driving and he doesn't stop till he crosses the Pennsylvania state line. It's night time when they arrive and he checks them into a hotel before looking at Sam finally. "Okay, I think we should just get it over with the salt and burning. You have the information where we can find the bones or do we have to go find it?" Dean asks him. "No, I don't have it we have to go research at the house but it's abandoned so it shouldn't be a problem." Sam told him. "Okay, gonna take a piss then we can go." Dean says, not looking at his brother. "Okay." Sam replies quietly. Sam doesn't know how they are going to do this hunt he's afraid someone is going to get hurt; they aren't in sync with one another like they usually are. Dean gets out of the bathroom and they head back out to the car to go to the hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulls up to the abandoned house and gets out of the car looking around. He grabs the weapons bag and looks over at Sam. "Okay, let's do this and when we are done I'm sleeping for a week." Dean says. Walking into the house with his brother, they look through the various rooms, looking for any clues as to where the spirits bones are buried so they can lay it to its final rest. Dean is looking through a bunch of papers in the living room while Sammy is upstairs looking around they both have a shotgun full of salt rounds if need be. Dean easily finds what they're looking for and calls out to Sam, Sam doesn't come down so he goes to look for him upstairs and finds him reading through a bunch of papers. His head is bent and his bangs are falling over his face and he really shouldn't be allowed to look that good while just reading Dean thinks. "Sammy you find anything?" Dean asks his brother, using his favorite nickname for him, and usually he can get away with it easily. Dean is the only one that Sam let's call him Sammy if someone else calls him that he's always correcting them. "It's Sam Dean, and no I haven't found anything yet." He says, looking at his brother with a bitch face. "Well I found where the bones are let's go salt and burn then so I can sleep for a week." Dean says. "Fine but when we go into another hotel I'm getting my own room." Sam says. "Yeah fine Sam, whatever you want." Dean says, frowning he walks out of the house with the place where the bones are.

He gets into the Impala and waits for Sam thinking about what Sam said about wanting his own hotel room. Things have gotten so bad with them Sam doesn't even want to be in the same room with him now. Dean sighs and starts up the car as Sam comes out of the house. He gets in and Dean speeds off to the cemetery where the bones are at. He pulls up to the parking lot and grabs the shovel and his bag where the salt and lighter fluid is. They walk over to the grave and start to dig it up in silence nothing but the sound of shovels hitting dirt in the air. They get it dug up and Dean opens the coffin and the bones are in there. Sam tells him he'll do it, grabbing the lighter fluid and salt, Dean walks away standing by a tree. The younger Winchester sets the bones on fire and watches them burn, he's not paying attention to his brother and another spirit comes and attacks Dean. Dean cries out and fights back but before Sam can get to him the spirit knocks him out cold hitting him hard in the back of the head with a giant rock. Sam shoots the spirit and runs over to his brother screaming his name. "Dean!" He tries to wake him up with no luck. He gets his brother into the car, he probably shouldn't have moved him but he's not responding and it's scarring the shit out of Sam, he's never seen his brother like this.

He drives to the hospital sort of on autopilot not even sure how he got there. He gets out, running into the building and asking for help. They come out with a gurney and get Dean on to it. Dean's going to kill him, he hates hospitals but he couldn't wake him up and he didn't know what to do. He doesn't even realize he's got tears sliding down his cheeks and the nurse takes him over to the station and asks him what happened. "He got hit in the head with a rock, pretty hard and it knocked him out and that was like an hour ago." Sam says, looking around nervously. They lead him to the waiting area and it's quite some time before a doctor comes out and lets him know what's going on. Dean's in a coma, they aren't sure when he's going to wake up and how much damage has been done to his head. Sam thanks the doctor and asks if he can see him, the doctor says he's in ICU but since he's his brother he can sit with him. Sam walks into the room and looks at his brother, swallowing hard. He can't believe his brother is in a hospital bed and in a coma. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know if he's ever going to wake up and they left things so bad between them. Sam swallows again and sits down, grabbing his brother's hand. "Dean I'm here. You gotta wake up Dean; I can't do this without you." Sam says, quietly just sitting there holding his brother's hand and he drifts off to sleep. They try to get him to leave but he won't, and he talks to his brother as much as he can. He takes a sip of the water a nurse brought him, his throat was getting dry from all the talking he's doing and he feels like he's about to lose it. "Dean please wake up, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I freaked out on you, I just I didn't realize… "Sam told his brother crying quietly. Dean squeezed his brother's hand lightly and Sam looked down into his brother's face. "Dean?" He calls out quietly. But Dean's not waking up just yet, he falls back into unconsciousness and he's fighting to get back to Sammy. There's his mom and dad telling him to come with them, he's done all he can and it's time to go and rest now. But he doesn't want to leave, he doesn't want to leave his Sammy no matter if his brother hates him now or not, he doesn't want to leave him here by himself. "No I can't leave Sammy. He still needs me." He says, before blinking his eyes open. "Sammy?" He croaked out. It's been days that he's been in a coma and his throat is so dry. Sammy pushes the call button so the nurse can come. "Dean." Sammy breathes out looking at his brother. He is so happy he's awake, and when the nurse comes into the room he's just staring down at his brother. "He's awake. He just woke up and he wants a drink I didn't know if that'd be okay." Sam says, looking at the nurse. She tells him he can have some water and so he gets him some, helping him drink it.

"What happened Sammy?" Dean asks his brother trying to sit up but he has a wave of dizziness. Sam waits for the nurse to be gone before he answers his brother. "There was more than one spirit and the second one knocked you out Dean, you've been in a coma for 4 days now." Sam says, sighing a bit and frowning. "A coma?" he asked, looking over at Sam. Well that explained his mom and dad and whatnot. 'Uh I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean says. "No it's fine Dean, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Sam asks his brother concern clear on his face. "Yeah Sammy, I'm fine, head hurts a bit and I'm dizzy but other than that I'm good." The doctor walks in the room then and says hello to Dean and explains what has been going on. Dean asks him when he can leave and they tell him they are keeping him overnight for observation but if his CAT scan is clean he can go home tomorrow. He thanks the doctor and they tell him he'll be going for his cat scan soon and to get ready. He looks over at Sammy and frowns. 'You look like crap Sammy get out of here and get some sleep." Dean says. "No I'm fine Dean." Sam insists. They take Dean for his CAT scan and Sam runs down to the cafeteria to get something to eat while he's gone. He comes back and he's exhausted, the doctor gives Dean a clean bill of health just saying they are going to keep him overnight for observation. "See Sammy I'm fine. Now go to a hotel and sleep, please." Dean says. Sammy reluctantly agrees and tells Dean he'll be back later.

He checks into a hotel then strips out of his clothes having the first shower he's had in four days. He turns on the water as hot as it will go and gets into the shower. He is leaning against the wall when it hits him how he could have lost Dean and he never would have seen him again. He thinks back to his teenage years and how he used to follow his brother around with puppy dog eyes. He is standing there in the shower and it's there where he realizes that he feels more for his brother then just brotherly love, and Dean feels it for him too and he pushed his brother away after the demon had possessed him. He hopes his brother will give him a second chance but he doesn't blame him if he wouldn't. He gets out of the shower and towels off. Falling into bed and into a deep sleep, he wakes up the next morning. "Shit." He says, he didn't mean to sleep this long he was going to go back and be with Dean he knew his brother hated hospitals. Sam gets dressed quickly and gets into the Impala only stopping for coffee before he's heading to Dean's room. Sam smiles as he sees Dean sitting up in bed and looking much better today. "Sammy." Dean says, with one of his smiles, and fuck if he's not hot and why hasn't Sam figured that out before. "Hey Dean, sorry I didn't mean to stay gone so long." Sam says, frowning a bit. "It's fine Sammy, you needed your sleep." Dean says, smiling at his brother. "Doctor says I can leave here soon." Dean says, looking at Sam. "I got us a room for a couple days; I figured you could use the rest before we moved on." Sam says. "Yeah, thanks Sam." Dean says, smiling at him. They get Dean released and then they head for the hotel. "Are you hungry Dean?" Sam asks, looking at his brother while driving. "Yeah I could eat something can we just take it back to the hotel though, my head is starting to hurt a bit and I just want to take a pain pill." Dean says, smiling. "Sure we'll get you a cheese burger and fries." Sam replies pulling into a drive through and getting Dean his food. Then he drives back to the hotel, pulling into the parking lot in front of their room. He gets out and looks over at Dean. "Here's where we are staying for the next two days."

Dean gets out of the car and is a little dizzy so he leans against the Impala for a minute and then he's fine. He walks into the hotel room and it's the same as all the others and sits down on the bed. He's just happy to be out of the hospital and things seem to be a little better with him and Sam so that is good too. Sam hands him his food and Dean eats it quickly, he's pretty hungry; they don't have good food in hospital's that's one of the main reasons Dean hates them so much. He finishes his food and then looks around in his jacket for his pain pills; he needs to take one for his head. "This will probably knock me out Sammy so sorry if I fall asleep on you dude." Dean says, already yawning a bit. He wanders into the bathroom and takes off his pants and puts on sleep pants and a new t-shirt, he can't take a damn shower for another day or two because he's got stitches and they can't get wet. Well they said he could have a shower just with a cap on. So he might go get one of those because he doesn't want to start to smell. He climbs into bed and looks over at his brother, smiling as he sees him looking at something on the laptop and everything is right with Dean's world. He's alive, he's got his brother and he's semi happy. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.  
Sam watches his brother sleep and when he thinks Dean is in a deep enough sleep he wanders over and perches on the edge of the bed. He runs his fingers though Dean's hair before leaning down and kissing his brother's forehead. "Love you Dean." He says quietly. Dean smiles in his sleep and he swears he could feel lips on his forehead and someone whispers to him they love him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean woke up later that night and Sam was lying in bed with him, and wondered why but despite it being kind of weird Dean just let it go. But then he realized Sam had his arm around Dean's waist and his face nuzzled into his neck and Dean wondered what was going on but he let that go too, he just enjoyed the moment before Sam woke up and jumped away from him realizing how they were laying. Dean thought back to how it felt the last time he had Sam in his arms like this, and he groaned quietly. Dean really needed to take a piss but he wanted to enjoy his time with Sam, he frowned and shook his baby brother a little. "Sammy I gotta piss, you gotta move dude." Dean says, while shaking his brother's shoulder. Sammy came out of sleep slowly and looked around realizing he fell asleep in bed with Dean and he smiles a bit. "Hey." He says quietly. "Hey I gotta pee Sam, you gotta move." Dean repeats. Sam moves so Dean can get out of bed and Dean's only a little dizzy this morning and he counts that as a win. He gets up and pads over to the bathroom taking his piss and looking at himself in the mirror, he thinks a little about how much worse it could've been, considering.

He crawls back into bed and the warmth that is Sam, he doesn't touch his brother though and is shocked when Sam pulls him back against his chest wrapping his large hand around his waist again. "Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean asks his brother looking at him over his shoulder. "I'm holding you Dean, I almost fucking lost you there. Scared the shit outta me when you were in that coma and you wouldn't wake up. I didn't know if I'd ever see your pretty green eyes ever again." Sam confessed. Dean laid there a minute until it dawned on him that he had said pretty green eyes. "Wait did you just call my eyes pretty?" Dean asks, turning around to face his brother in the bed. "Yeah Dean, I said they were pretty because they are." Sam shrugs a bit looking anywhere but at Dean. "Why Sammy, why did you call my eyes pretty?" Dean asked, looking his brother in the eyes. "Because Dean when you weren't conscience I did a lot of thinking and I realized some things. I'm in love with you, I think I have been in love with you since I was sixteen, I just didn't tell myself that because it's not right or whatever. But almost loosing you made me realize I don't care who thinks it's right or wrong. As long as you and I are okay with it then I'm fine with it too." Sam explained, looking at his brother. "Are you okay with it Dean?" Sam asked him, looking at his brother again, leaning closer to him. "Yeah Sammy, fuck I've loved you since you were sixteen years old and gangly. You are my everything and when you were possessed I didn't know I swear to god had I known I wouldn't have done that to you." Dean says frowning a little bit. "I know Dean, its fine I wanted it whether I could admit that or not. I wanted you, I've wanted you for a long time now." Sam says, smiling at his brother till his dimples showed.

Dean leaned forward and kissed his brother for the first time without one of them being possessed and he brushed his lips against Sammy's slowly. "Is this okay?" He asks against his brother's mouth. "Yeah it's more than okay. Sam says crushing his mouth to Dean's. Dean licks Sam's bottom lip teasing it asking Sam silently to open his mouth to him. Sam gasps and opens his mouth under Dean's and Dean slides his tongue inside to tangle with the other. Sam moaned against Dean's mouth and kisses his brother back hungrily, pouring everything he feels for Dean into the kiss. Dean sucks on Sam's tongue before breaking the kiss. "Are you sure Sammy?" Dean asks him looking into his brothers hazel eyes. "Yeah I'm sure, are you sure you are up to it?" Sam asks his brother, he's concerned he's been in a coma he's not sure Dean's really up to this. "I'm sure I am up to it Sammy. I'm fine." Dean says. Kissing down his brother's neck he sucks and nips at the flesh, marking up his brother's skin. He pulls off his neck and growls at his brother. "Take off your shirt Sammy." Dean waits and watches as Sam takes off his shirt to reveal all his skin. Dean pushes Sam back down on the bed and climbs over him straddling his lap letting his cock grind against his brother's for a minute before leaning down and flicking his tongue over Sam's nipple. Dean swirled his tongue over the nub before sucking on it, pulling at it with his teeth. Sam arches off the bed and into Dean's mouth moaning loudly. Dean releases the nipple from his mouth and does the same with the other, before kissing down Sammy's chest and then his stomach. Dean undoes Sam's pants and pulls them off him throwing them on the floor. He noses along Sam's cock through his boxers and Sam gasps and arches against Dean's nose. "Please." Sam cries out brokenly. "Please what Sammy?" Dean asks, looking at his brother. "Suck my cock Dean, please, wanna feel your mouth on me." Sam gasps out. Dean pulls off his boxers letting them fall to the floor also. Dean wraps his hand around the base of Sam's cock and fists him up and down once, Sam moans and fucks himself into Dean's fist. "Dean." He moans out. Dean leans forward and slides his tongue through the pre-come on Sam's cock and the swirls his tongue around the head. Sam arches into the heat of Dean's mouth and moans lowly. Dean slides the head of Sam's cock into his mouth swirling his tongue as he takes him in. Sam moans and Dean puts his hands on his hips to hold him down so he doesn't choke. Dean starts to bob his head up and down on Sam's length and moans around the flesh in his mouth. Sam slides his finger into Dean's hair and yanks on it a bit. Dean moans against Sam's cock as he feels his brother yank on his hair. Dean bobs his head up and down more, grabbing the lube he threw on the bed and slicking up his fingers, he slides one back behind Sam's balls playing with them before teasing his finger over Sam's hole. "Fuck Dean." Sam groaned out as he circled his hole, Dean pulls off Sam's cock because he wants Sam to come with him and if he keeps the blowjob going up he knows his brother won't last.

He pushes a finger into Sam with a groan, it's tight and hot and Dean can't wait to put his cock in that place again. "Fuck Dean." Sam groaned, pushing back on his finger. Dean pushes that finger in and out of his brother slowly letting him adjust to it. When he feels his brother is ready he slides another finger into him. Sam hisses a bit at the burn and stretch but then Dean is hitting that spot he's heard about and he really doesn't care about anything but the burning hot pleasure he's feeling. He fucks back on Dean's fingers moaning loudly as they push in and out of him. Dean leans forward and kisses his brother hungrily sucking on his tongue. "Fuck Sammy you look so hot like this. With my fingers in your ass," Dean moans out. He slides a third finger inside of Sam, stretching him open even more so he'll be ready for his cock. "Dean I'm ready please just fuck me already." Sam pants out. "Okay Sammy, yeah okay." Dean says, grabbing a condom. "Wait. We don't need that do we? I mean I've never had sex there and I know you are safe you don't want kids running around." Sam asks, looking shyly at his brother. "Yeah we don't need it Sam if that's what you want." Dean says. "Wanna feel you all around me." Sam says. Dean lubes up his cock and puts it to Sam's hole, he pushes in slowly, moaning at the feel of his brother's ass around his cock. "Fuck Sammy you are so good, so tight, feels so fucking good." Dean groans out as he pushes in more. Sam moans as he feels Dean's cock pushing into him the burn and stretch of him as he enters. "Fuck Dean." Sam gasps out. Dean bottoms out, waiting till Sam is ready for him to move. "Fucking move now Dean, I'm fine." Sam gasps out. Dean starts to move pulling Sammy's legs p on his shoulders as he pounds into his brother's ass. Over and over again hitting that spot that makes Sam gasp and moan and writhe under Dean. "Fuck Sammy so good, not going to last long though, you're too tight." Dean groans out, as he fucks into his brother. "Not going to last long either." Sam gasps out as he reaches around and starts to stroke his own cock in time to Dean's thrusts. Dean changes the angel of his thrusts and he's hitting Sam's prostate every thrust now. Sam gasps out yelling out how he's going to come. "Good, want you to come Sammy. Do it." Dean growls out. Sam strokes over his cock a few more times and then he's coming, yelling Dean's name from his mouth. "Dean!" Dean thrusts into Sammy a couple more times before he's falling over the edge and coming with a shout as well. "Fuck Sammy, " Dean pants pulling Sam's shoulders off him and leaning down to kiss his brother deeply, letting his tongue slide against the others. He presses his forehead against his brother's and just tries to catch his breathe. "God Sam that was amazing." Dean says pulling out of him carefully and laying down next to him. "Love you Sammy, so much." Dean says, pulling his brother close to him and snuggling up to him. "Love you too Dean, you have no idea how much I love you or what I would do for you." Sam says to his brother.

'No I am pretty sure I do because it's probably exactly what I'd do for you too. I love you Sammy, you've been my whole world ever since I held you when you were a baby." Dean says smiling and kissing his brother softly. Sam smiled and snuggled into Dean's arms more fully, now that he had his brother he wasn't going to give him up for anything, nothing could make him give up Dean. "Dean you've been my hero for as long as I can remember, I remember when we were little how I used to follow you around wanting to be just like you. I remember after mom died and dad lost it that you are the one that took care for me. You've been taking care of me my whole life. Now it's my turn, now I'm going to take care of you for a change." Sam says leaning down to kiss his brother softly. Dean couldn't believe how lucky he was. He couldn't believe that his brother felt the same way he did. He was happy about it though. He thought he'd royally fucked things up with them and that they would never be the same. But now Sammy was lying in his bed with him and declaring his love for him and it felt amazing. He never thought he was going to feel this good again .

"It's me and you against the world always Sammy, right?" Dean asked his brother with a grin. "Yeah Dean, you and me against the world, always." Sam told his brother back before kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean woke up the next day and looked at his brother in bed next to him and smiled to himself. He could have this he thought. It was wrong but he really didn't care anymore about right and wrong. He'd given up so much in his life him and Sam both they deserved to have this, morals be damned. Dean knew they weren't going to talk about this. They could have this but he wasn't going to have a chick flick moment with Sam about it. He could admit to himself that he loved Sam more than anything else in life he didn't have to say it out loud.

Sam stirred in the bed next to Dean waking up slowly, smiling at his brother and kissing him good morning. "Morning Dean." Sam says quietly, wondering if Dean is silently laying there freaking out. Dean can almost hear the wheels in Sam's brain turning. "I'm fine Sam, we are fine, but we aren't talking about this." Dean says. Dean gets out of bed and stretches forgetting he's naked. He walks to the shower and looks back at Sam. "Find us a case bitch I'm going to shower then you can then we are out of here." Dean says grinning back at him.

Dean does his shower and finishes up getting dressed in the clothes he brought with him into the bathroom. Dean's in a good mood this morning almost the best mood he's been in a long time. He pretty much figures that has something to do with him fucking the hell outta his brother last night and he just grins a bit thinking about it. He comes out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. "You find us a case yet Sammy?" Dean asks him with a grin.

Sam looks over at his brother happy to see him smiling and nods a bit. "Yeah vampire by the sounds of it, in Tennessee. "Good shower and get dressed we need breakfast then we are heading for there." Dean says grinning at him again.

Sam walks into the bathroom with a smile on his face and goes through his normal morning stuff he comes out dressed and feeling fresh getting his stuff packed up and turns to face the bed where they had their first time. Sam has always been way more sentimental then Dean it's just who he is. Dean's already out the door and headed towards the Impala when Sam walks over to the bed and runs his hand across it as if putting last night to memory. He walks out the door shutting it, walking to Dean and the Impala. He gets into the car his long limbs bending so he can fit in the car.

"So what do you wanna eat Sammy? Something healthy I assume." Dean teases, his brother a little bit and Sam thinks the more things change the more the stay the same with them. "We all can't have eating habits like yours Dean." Sam says on a smirk. Dean starts up the Impala and heads off to the nearest diner he can find and it's just like a typical morning for the brothers, except if you look you can see Sam's hand on Dean's thigh as he drives. Dean would never admit it but he rather likes Sam's hand right where it is.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue.

**3 Months Later.**

Dean and Sam are on a hunt, they are doing the same thing they've always done with each other having each other's backs, doing the family business. There are slight changes. They don't get two beds anymore and Dean has stopped flirting with every waitress he comes in contact with. He's in a relationship with his brother; he's in a real relationship for the first time in his life. He doesn't really count Cassie as a relationship they weren't really together long enough for that to count.

Dean still fucks up, he's Dean Winchester he's insensitive and he can be a prick, but he loves Sam, loves him more than anything, more than that he's in love with his brother. Something he's not shared with Sam yet but maybe someday soon. Sometimes Dean has these flashes of this is wrong and I shouldn't be doing this to my brother. But he pushes them down because he's the happiest he's ever been and he thinks him and Sam deserve that. Currently he's lying in bed watching his brother sleep and that's not creepy at all.

Some days he can't believe that Sam actually wanted him back, that this thing they are doing is what Sam wants also, what he's always wanted just like Dean. It shouldn't shock Dean the way they grew up was not normal. Being with each other 24 hours a day 7 days a week and you were bound to have feelings or whatever for the person. But Dean is comfortable in his feelings more so than he's ever been in his life.

He's not saying him and Sam don't fight because they do, they fight like cats and dogs some days. But when they fight they always make up, in dirty wonderful ways Dean loves. Dean can remember their first fight and it was about him and Sam. Sam wanted to have a chick flick moment and define their relationship and Dean was against it. But they hashed it out and told each other what the other one wanted. Sam wanted the basics he wanted Dean to commit to him and only be with him. Dean was only too happy to comply. He'd wanted Sam for so long he probably would have done just about anything to keep him at that point.

Sam wakes Dean up the same way every morning pretty much and Dean is okay with that because Sam's mouth on him in the morning is a great way to wake up. Dean thinks Sam's mouth is sorta made for sucking cock; well not all cock just his. If Sam put his mouth on someone else's cock then that would end this whole thing they had going there. Because they decided in the beginning cheating was not allowed and if one cheated on the other then it would be over and done never to happen again. No one has cheated on the other and Dean doesn't think they will because they are in love. Dean knows he needs to tell Sam he loves him sometime soon he knows Sam would eat up the words.

Sam is waking up now Dean can feel him coming alive next to him and he smiles down at his brother having a very rare tender moment Dean moves Sam's hair out of his face and morning breath be damned he leans down and kisses Sam softly. "Morning Sammy." He says, with a smile. "Morning Dean." Sam says, his voice still wrecked with sleep. "Sleep well Sammy?" Dean asks his brother. "Mmm.. so good. Didn't get to wake you up properly this morning though." Sam says, on a frown. "That's okay you can make it up to me later." Dean tells him with a grin.

Dean doesn't feel like getting up yet and he lies in bed while Sam gets up and takes a piss. "Come back to bed Sammy don't feel like getting up yet." Dean says, smiling at his brother. Sam crawls back into the bed and lies on his side facing Dean. Dean leans forward and kisses Sam again; nothing heated just a tender kiss. "Sam you know I'm not good with words, but I have to say this to you." Dean says, clearing his throat a bit. "Sam you are everything to me, everything good in my life comes from you. I love you, I love you more than anything, you are my reason to live, to breathe. I not only love you but I'm in love with you have been for a few months now. I can't imagine my life without you in it, I am so lucky that you want to be with me. I will do my best to give you everything you want in this life. That's uh all I wanted to say." Dean says quietly looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam's in shock, Dean doesn't like to have chick flick moments but he's pretty sure they just had a big one. "God Dean I love you too, so much you just don't have any idea do you?" Sam says smiling at his brother as a tear slips from his eye, and Dean's right Sam is the girl in their relationship and he really can't be fucked to care about that right now. He leans forward and kisses Dean on the mouth, kisses him deeply. "Fuck love you so much Dean, never want to be without you." Sam says. "You won't be ever Sammy; it's you and me till the end remember." Dean says smiling at his brother. "Okay bitch let's get dressed and get out of here I don't know about you but I'm starving here." Dean says, getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes. He packs the rest of his stuff making sure he's got everything. They leave the hotel room with no destination in mind Dean just knows they need to find a diner and eat. But after that the skies the limit for them.

The Winchesters have found one another, and their love story might be the greatest that's ever been told. Because they are **psychotically, irrationally, erotically** _**codependent**_ on each one another and that's okay with them.

**THE END**


End file.
